Petite Poussière
by Cltho
Summary: One-shot. Une déclaration d'amour est toujours unique. Heero laisse son coeur parler de Duo... Et c'est pas toujours ce qu'on croit... Il existe des déclarations qui sont surprenantes... Heureusement, il y a toujours des témoins... 1x2


**Titre : **Petite Poussière.

**Auteur : **Clôtho

**Source : **Gundam Wing

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre : **One-shot, yaoi, romance.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que les emprunter à leur créateur. Dommage…

**Petite Note : **C'est une idée qui m'est venue un après-midi… Je ne l'avais pas classée comme prioritaire dans mes projets mais je l'ai écrite avec plus de rapidité que les autres… Peut-être parce qu'elle est assez courte… Je voudrais dire merci à Calamithy qui m'a donné quelques idées sans le savoir à travers son style et son écriture, et qui m'a encouragée, encore une fois sans savoir ce que j'écrivais. Merci donc.

Et merci encore à tous ceux qui avaient reviewvés « Je veux revivre », et qui m'avaient encouragée.

Petite Poussière.

**Stop ! **

**Arrêtez ! **

**Mais arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! **

**Oui, c'est moi qui vous parle. **

**Non ! Ne faites plus un geste ! Ne passez pas le balai ! **

**Bonjour. **

**Je me présente, tout d'abord, il faut que je vous dise une chose. **

**Je suis une poussière. Oh, je sais, vous allez dire, c'est sale, ça apporte les microbes, c'est laid, une poussière. **

**Mais je suis toute petite et je ne prends pas de place. **

**Je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres poussières, je suis un tout petit grain. **

**Les moutons me font peur et je m'en éloigne le plus possible. **

**D'abord, c'est dangereux de se balader en groupe. **

**Parce que là, on nous remarque tout de suite. **

**Et un coup de balai et c'est fini pour nous. **

**Non. **

**Moi je suis maligne. **

**Pas méchante, maligne, je cherche juste un petit coin où me poser. Personne ne se doute que j'écoute. **

**Personne ne connaît ma présence. Enfin, si, ils savent que je suis là, mais ils oublient. Qu'est ce que pourrait bien faire une simple poussière ? **

**Et bien, elle pourrait tout simplement écouter. **

**Ecouter et raconter à quelques curieux comme vous son histoire. **

**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon histoire, c'est la leur. **

**Alors, ne me méprisez pas pour ce que je suis. Et puis, je ne suis pas une simple poussière. Non. **

**Moi, j'ai vu des choses étonnantes dans cette maison. **

**Aujourd'hui, elle est vide, et elle va être détruite mais avant… Allez, asseyez vous, je vous dis tout et vous me balayez pas, ok ? **

**Doucement ! Pas trop brusque quand vous poser vos fesses par terre ! Je suis légère moi ! **

… **Mmmm. Bien alors commençons…**

Avant, il y a très longtemps, je me suis laissée porter par le vent. Il m'a déposé sur le rebord d'une commode, dans cette chambre. Quand je suis arrivée, je me suis tout de suite dit : c'est une maison tranquille, ici.

Vide et silencieuse, je pourrais m'endormir dans un coin.

Les apparences sont trompeuses, vous savez ?

Deux jours plus tard, une porte claquait. Une porte claquait et je voyais arriver cinq gars.

Les vacances étaient finies pour moi. J'allais gentiment me faire balayer et on allait m'envoyer dehors. Et croyez, moi, pour trouver une maison, et y rester c'est dur.

Mais je suis restée. Je suis restée et j'ai pas eu tort mes cocos !

Parce que les cinq gars, c'était pas des ados ordinaires et tout…

Non, ceux là, c'étaient des cas.

Mais vraiment.

Déjà, ils disparaissaient pendant plusieurs jours d'affilées, et revenaient, blessés ou pas, mais je peux vous dire une chose messieurs-dame…

Ils allaient pas à l'école, c'était certain. Parce que vu le matos qu'ils avaient, je doute franchement que les flingues soit autorisés au lycée.

Ah, vous voyez, je suis une poussière, mais j'ai le sens de l'observation, hein ?

Et je parie que vous n'avez jamais vu ce que j'ai vu.

Parce qu'en une année entière à rester avec ces gars… On en apprend des choses sur la vie…

Tout a commencé lorsque le premier gars, un type avec une natte est entré en courant. Et il a fallu qu'il aille tourner autour de moi. Le vent m'a emporté et j'ai quitté la commode.

Je me suis posée sur son épaule et je n'ai plus bougé… Mais c'était vraiment risqué de rester là… Alors, dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion… C'est à dire, dès que le gars à la natte s'est jeté sur son lit, je me suis éclipsée.

Hop, je suis restée sous son lit et je n'ai plus bougé.

J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses dans cette chambre, vous pouvez pas savoir…

**Oui, vous le voyez bien, j'y suis toujours… Parce que je ne veux plus la quitter. **

**Je voyage de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais je reste toujours dans cette pièce.**

Alors, je suis restée et j'ai écouté tout ce qu'ils disaient.

_-On doit partager les chambres les gars ! _

_-Bien, Yuy et Maxwell ensemble, Barton et Winner ensemble et je prends le salon, avait coupé un gars d'un ton sec._

Je me suis tout de suite dit : C'est lui le chef, il y a pas moyen ! Parce que personne n'avait contesté ses ordres. Mais je me suis trompée.

Non, parmi eux, il n'y avait pas de chef. Juste des décisions respectées par tous.

Bref, le natté et le silencieux sont arrivées dans ma pièce avec tous leur bagages et ils sont restés en place. Quand je dis tous leurs bagages, c'était juste deux sacs.

J'avais bien choisi ma place parce que j'étais du côté du garçon silencieux. Il ne faisait pas trop de vent alors je pouvais rester à l'endroit où je voulais. Et puis, il ne faisait pas le ménage non plus comme ça semblait être le cas du blond. Non, lui, il ne s'occupait que de ses affaires et le reste, il s'en fichait.

C'était un mode de vie qui m'allait très bien.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, le natté accumulaient toutes ses affaires. Lui non plus il ne faisait pas la poussière **(je déteste cette expression !) **mais ilbougeait tellement qu'elle ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit.Et les autres poussières volaient autour de lui.

Oui, j'avais vraiment bien choisi mon coin. Je n'étais pas dérangée. Et puis, un jour, j'ai du changer de place, une fenêtre avait laissé passer le vent. Celui-là m'avait déposée près de la table où le silencieux avait pour habitude de travailler.

Et c'est là que j'ai pu lire ce qu'il faisait. Pas joli. J'aurais pu dire que c'était un « Méchant » si je n'avais lu que ce qu'il écrivait.

Des morts recensés, des photos, des angles de tir, des morts encore. Ce n'était pas un « Gentil », j'en avais la preuve devant les yeux mais il n'était pas si méchant que ça.

Quelquefois, son regard se perdait sur son écran, et il restait de longues minutes à contempler une photo. Il portait ensuite ses mains à ses yeux, comme pour cacher une partie de son visage et baissait la tête. Il ne restait pas longtemps ainsi, quelques secondes tout au plus et aussitôt après, il pianotait de nouveau sur son ordinateur, impassible.

Ce n'était pas long mais j'avais juste le temps d'observer ce changement de trait. Et c'était du regret, de la tristesse qui brillaient dans ses yeux là. Ce garçon tremblait parfois un instant avant de pouvoir se remettre à travailler.

Je ne l'avais donc pas classé dans la catégorie « Méchant ». Je ne l'avais classé dans aucune catégorie, il était trop compliqué pour que j'essaie de le classer. Je classe toujours les humains, et une fois que je sais qui ils sont, je m'en vais. Mais je suis restée un an sans parvenir à le classer. J'aurais du créer un nouveau genre pour le ranger dans ma tête. Mais lequel ? Trop compliqué.

Alors j'ai observé mieux. « Gentil » ou « Méchant » ? Assurément aucun des deux.

Tout ce que j'avais vu, c'était qu'il écrivait les morts quand l'autre était dans la pièce et qu'il regardait les morts quand il était sorti.

Et puis, un jour, il a ouvert une page blanche et il s'est mise à la regarder.

Son regard était pensif. Réfléchi.

Encore une nouvelle facette de ce garçon. Il est resté comme ça pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs fois dans les journées, à chaque fois que le garçon à la natte sortait.

Et puis, il avait commencé à écrire. Au début, il effaçait tout ce qu'il écrivait à chaque fois. Et puis, après, il avait commencé à tout garder et à écrire à la suite.

Il lisait à voix basse tout ce qu'il écrivait. Et un jour, il a tout relu, d'un trait, et sa voix qui était si atone habituellement avait pris des accents de sincérité et d'espoir que je n'ai pas pu oublier.

Et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. j'étais soufflée sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il disait…

Il disait…

« Plus je le regarde et plus je souhaite n'avoir jamais posé les yeux ailleurs. Il incarne le monde à lui seul, et je sais que j'ai besoin de ce monde.

Je ne pose mes yeux sur lui qu'à regret, sachant avec une douloureuse précision qu'il me faudra le quitter, avec ce même air d'indifférence feint. Alors je détourne le regard avec ce regret au fond du cœur.

C'est un voleur, mon âme s'est envolée, et il la garde auprès de lui sans jamais s'en soucier. Il ne l'a pas remarquée, il ne m'a pas remarqué, il ignore presque que j'existe.

Il me sourit sans me voir, il me parle sans me dire.

Je n'ai qu'un cœur qui se bat encore plus fort pour lui à chaque fois que je le vois. Il me fait tourner en rond, me forçant à courir pour une ombre que je n'attrape jamais, que je ne souhaite pas capturer mais juste aimer.

Un battement de ses cils suffirait à me faire tomber. Je ne peux que l'aimer et ce mot ne reflète rien pour moi. Aimer me semble si court pour ce que j'ai. Si dénué de sens et si utilisé.

Je ne suis certain que de ce que je ressens, de ce sentiment qui grandit en moi.

Je sens la mer monter à mes yeux lorsque je l'éloigne de mon rivage, quand je le vois partir, parce que je l'ai chassé comme pour me punir de l'avoir désiré.

Et je voudrais que la vague m'emporte, qu'elle m'entraîne au loin, et que mon cœur soit joué.

Je ne maîtrise rien avec lui, il mène la danse et chacun de ses pas est une invitation pour qu'entre nous ça marche.

Ses yeux semblent plus profonds qu'aucun océan, les reflets multiples qu'ils habitent me hantent jusque dans mes nuits.

Sans lui, je ne suis rien, et je tombe dans son effrayant labyrinthe, le sourire aux lèvres et la fleur au cœur.

Il a tiré sur moi. Je ne m'en suis pas tiré indemne. J'ai gardé une blessure par cœur. Je l'ai apprise jusqu'au bout de mes bras, dans ma chair, il avait pénétré au plus profond de moi.

Il n'en est jamais ressorti. J'ai jeté les balles, pas son regard. J'ai tout essayé mais son visage revenait inexorablement, comme bercé par mon propre sang. Je le sens battre en moi, au même rythme que son rire.

Mes pensées ne sont autres que lui et mon esprit garde en mémoire chacun de ses regards.

Il m'a dans son viseur et j'y reste, obstinément, cible vivante, j'attends le coup fatal. Je suis à sa merci, entièrement entre ses mains de sang gantées, à la merci de son chargeur. Tout pourvu que ça vienne de lui, j'endurerai n'importe quoi et ce ne serait qu'un baume sur mon cœur, parce que l'envoyeur serait plus qu'un messager ailé, plus qu'un ange, se serait Duo.

Devoir retenir un geste tendre envers lui m'est devenu insupportable, chaque mot que je prononce me semble plus lourd. Lorsque ses yeux se voilent, c'est comme si je volais en éclat amers et tranchants, et me brisais sur ses récifs.

Je me noie dans l'immensité de ses yeux et me perds dans ses tourbillons d'innocence. Chaque jour passé à ses côtés est un présent que je chéris du plus profond de mon âme, chaque seconde à ses côtés est un inexplicable apaisement pour mon cœur.

Tout se mélange à ses côtés, je ne vois que lui, la neige de sa peau, le rêve de ses courbes, et le partage de ses lèvres.

C'est un irrésistible poison dont je m'abreuve à chaque seconde, et qui déferle dans mes veines telle un pluie de perles étincelantes. Alors, qu'il m'empoisonne, qu'il empoisonne ma mort et me ramène à la vie.

Lui qui a dessiné des rides au coin de mon cœur, je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré pour ne pas avoir à ressentir cette douleur à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne, même si je sais que c'est pire que la mort.

Chaque jour je m'enfonce dans cette douce incertitude, je creuse mon tombeau entouré de ses sourires, redoutant le jour où il partira. Je me roule dans ce tombeau fermé, ouvrant les yeux et contemplant ses étoiles.

Je ne survis que pour apercevoir son visage à travers les méandres de ma conscience, et je prends peur de moi.

Peur de mes réactions, de ce sentiment qui prend chaque jour une place plus importante dans ma vie, qui m'obsède dans chacune de mes pensées, qui intervient dans le moindre événement, et qui s'accroche, qui m'écorche et que je redemande encore comme un drogué réclame sa dose.

Je me suis perdu contre sa peau, et des bouts de lui restent arrimés en moi.

Je l'aime, et je ne lutte plus contre cet amour qui est source de plaisir et de peine mais qui reste pourtant la seule mine qui vaut la peine d'être creusée. J'ai touché le fond et je creuse encore, à la recherche d'un plus précieux trésor que ma franche liberté. Je suis en cage, je suis heureux, emprisonné, priant pour que jamais les chaînes ne se brisent.

Le venin est trop ancré en moi pour que je puisse m'en séparer, il est trop tard et me savoir perdu n'empêche rien à ma contemplation.

Cet amour est un bien étrange amour, je pense que je tombe encore et que jamais il ne me tiendra la main, mais maintenant, je resterai amoureux même si je ne voulais pas sentir l'amour, même si je ne voulais pas être amoureux…

Je l'aime ce garçon qui rit et qui partage avec moi ses sourires lorsque je ne lui rends qu'une grimace. Je n'ai aimé que lui, je n'aime que lui et je l'empêche de m'approcher pour ne pas me brûler. Pour ne pas le brûler, pour ne pas m'enflammer, pour ne pas le blesser…

Moi qui couvrait de blâmes tous ces idiots qui se laissent piéger pour un autre, je me laisse piéger, consentant, et enivré par sa vue. Je devrais m'abattre mais se serait me priver de son sourire qui constamment m'illumine.

Je vais l'aimer, c'est une promesse, je peux plus rien faire et j'ai plus le choix. Je vais l'aimer, je l'aime déjà, même si c'est impossible, même si ce sera à sens unique, sans issue, et j'y croirai comme lui peut croire à son église et à sa croix.

Je respire chaque aurore auprès de lui et sourit au crépuscule quand il est là, allongé non loin de moi, les yeux fermés, rêvant à son monde de joie éternelle.

Je n'y crois pas mais j'y croirai pour lui, à ce monde si loin du nôtre qu'il souhaite édifier. Je ne suis heureux qu'à ses côtés, mes nuits sans paupières et sans ailes m'aident à garder les pieds sur terre, sur sa terre, auprès du gardien de mon existence.

Et même si je le condamne d'un regard, d'un mot, chaque jour j'ai un peu moins peur, un peu moins froid.

Il m'apporte ce que je n'ai jamais pu que frôler, il me l'apporte dans mes mains, me le donne, sans rien demander en échange, et recevant sans le savoir mon cœur, prisonnier de tout son être.

Je l'aime mais comment pourrais-je lui avouer, lui qui rit avec tout le monde, qui partage sa joie de vivre aussi bien avec moi qu'avec les autres ?

Comment lui dire ce que je n'ai jamais prononcé, les mots interdits de mon fort intérieur qu'il a pénétré, creusé une faille et conquis en un regard ?

Je l'aime comme on peut aimer une personne, à mourir et à vivre, je l'aime à me laisser faire lorsqu'il ouvre mon cœur.

Et si je dois crever ici…

Si je dois crever ici mes abcès, c'est parce que j'ai beau avoir l'air courageux, je ne le suis pas tant que ça, et si j'ai l'air froid envers lui, je ne le suis pas tant que ça…

Alors je pars en guerre contre moi, pour lui. Une guerre contre soi fait mal parce qu'elle chamboule tout, mais n'a t-il pas chamboulé ma vie ? J'œuvre pour ma captivité et lutte contre la liberté qui le repousse si loin de moi.

J'ai l'amour dans l'âme.

Et même si lui ne m'aime pas, s'il reste à des années lumières de ma portée, je jouerai chaque note et trouverai les clés pour le lire, ce dernier chant d'amour qu'il porte en lui.

Je n'aime que lui.

Je l'aime à l'affirmative.

A le crier sur tous les toits, à le garder enfermé en moi, je l'aime à en devenir bon à enfermer.

Il m'a tourné à la tête, m'a saoulé, m'a enivré, et grisé par son parfum je ne suis bon qu'à l'aimer envers et contre tous.

Et tant pis si je dois changer, si je dois renoncer à cette image qui se décolle jour après jour de moi et qui glisse sur mon mur, je le ferai, je changerai pour lui, je m'ouvrirai à lui.

Je l'aime. Je voudrais le lui dire je voudrais partager, inonder cet amour qu'il se déverse sur lui, je souhaiterais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime aussi, je rêve d'une main dans sa main.

J'aimerais tellement, en fait… Et je chasse ces pensées qui m'étouffent, et me mènent à l'asphyxie.

Je voudrais lui dire ce que je pense, je voudrais qu'il lise dans mes pensées et puis je ne voudrais pas, je me cache et j'ai peur, de sa réaction s'il savait, même si je l'aime et que ce sentiment est pur, il me l'a dit.

Il croit en l'amour, il y croit alors je veux y croire aussi. Mais est-ce qu'il y croira toujours s'il découvre à quel point, j'y crois ?

J'y crois pour toujours, j'y crois et c'est trop tard, est-ce que c'est moi qui devient fou ou est-ce les effets de cet amour ?

Je l'aime, comme je voudrais le lui murmurer à son oreille, une fois, rien qu'une.

Et mourir après, mais lui dire une fois… Mais je n'aurais jamais ce courage.

Ce courage est le seul que je ne pourrais pas avoir.

Le seul que j'admire.

Et si je le vois comme ça, si on me reproche de fermer les yeux sur ses défauts, je répondrai en criant que c'est mes yeux que ça regarde, et que ses défauts sont pour moi les plus belles des qualités, que je l'aime pour ça,

pour ça,

pour tout,

pour lui.

Et lui dire.

Je t'aime, Duo. »

Et puis, il s'est tu.

En prononçant la dernière phrase, il a esquissé un sourire triste et répété une fois le prénom avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir.

Il a fermé son ordinateur et il s'est assis sur son lit, bien droit. Je comprenais enfin son regard, sa détermination et ce qui le poussait en avant.

J'avais trouvé une nouvelle classe pour lui. Ni « Méchant », ni « Gentil ».

Je l'ai classé dans « Amoureux ».

Je venais juste de créer cette catégorie et j'étais sûre qu'il y entrait.

Mais il m'intéressait toujours, ce petit homme aux yeux bleutés de rêves.

Et l'autre garçon est entré dans la pièce.

Ils avaient le même regard, ils se regardaient de la même manière, à la dérobée, comme des voleurs convoitent un trésor qu'ils ne peuvent attraper.

Ils étaient amoureux. Je pouvais le voir, c'était palpable. Ils étaient amoureux, ça crevait les yeux.

Il y avait une tension dans l'air.

Les deux garçons se regardaient, et il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Je ne pouvais pas connaître les détails de leur vie, il s'était peut être passé d'autres conversations, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, peut-être qu'ils avaient pleurés ensembles, mais maintenant qu'il étaient dans la même pièce, une nouvelle complicité régnait entre eux.

Maintenant, le silence n'était plus le même, maintenant leurs yeux se parlaient. Pas besoin de mots dans ces moments là.

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, silencieusement. D'abord, ils n'ont rien dits.

Ils se contentés de se regarder, les yeux brillants, un peu trop peut-être.

C'était peut être la première fois que je voyais le garçon à la natte se taire comme ça. Il était beau, il était calme.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui brisa le silence.

Et quand ils sont ressortis de la pièce, de cette chambre qu'ils avaient partagé pendant un an, sans vraiment se parler ou communiquer, ils étaient mains dans la mains, ils souriaient légèrement.

Ils s'aimaient.

Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'ils se sont dits ? Dans la chambre où j'étais ?

Ils y sont restés longtemps… Et j'ai tout entendu, tout observé.

Quand le premier garçon a commencé à parler, je l'ai écouté attentivement, mais il n'a posé qu'une simple question.

Et lorsque le silencieux a répondu, je voulais qu'il lui récite ce qu'il avait écrit, ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il avait pleuré sans lui, combien de temps il l'avait attendu et la joie qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Je voulais qu'il lui dise tous les mots qu'il écrivait, tous ceux qu'il lui dédiait en secret, ce coin caché insoupçonnable en lui.

Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait le faire, j'y croyais comme il croyait à cet amour.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit.

Non.

Mais alors pas du tout.

D'abord, il a bredouillé, ce qui était vraiment bizarre de sa part, ce jeune homme si sûr de lui, bredouillant devant celui à qui il déclarait son amour passionné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il rougissait à vue d'œil, et le garçon en face de lui avait exactement la même tête.

Duo se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, à la manière d'un pingouin, et je me demandais un moment comment Heero pouvait l'aimer même ainsi.

Et comment faisait-il pour ne pas rire à ce moment ? Il ne le faisait pas car lui même balançait ses bras.

Désespérants.

J'aurais pu rire que je l'aurais fait.

Ils étaient absolument ridicules tous les deux, de vrais caricatures.

Mais ils étaient attendrissants.

Dans leurs hésitations, leurs rougeurs et leurs réserves.

Parce qu'on sentait qu'ils voulaient bien faire, qu'ils voulaient s'aimer pour de vrai.

Et puis je le sentais qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas envie que ça se passe comme ça. ils luttaient contre ce face à face qui les désarmait, ils luttaient comme ils pouvaient, en serrant les poings, en reprenant leurs souffles.

Un, deux, trois, et c'était reparti.

Maintenant, ils en étaient à parler en même temps.

Ils accumulaient les gaffes, se contredisant, faisant des contre-sens.

Des gestes esquissés mais vite réprimés, des pas en avant et deux en arrière…

J'en étais à souhaiter un rapide coup de balai pour ne pas voir ce désastre de déclaration.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Heero crie, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il s'énervait, parce qu'il voulait répondre et qu'il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher :

-Stop !

Il avait alors repris sa respiration, fermé les yeux, les rouvrant peu après et regardé Duo, bien en face, avant d'hocher la tête.

-Oui.

Et c'était tout. Pas un mot de plus n'avait été échangé, ils n'avaient rien dit d'autre.

Heero avait répondu à une question toute simple,

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? », demandée avec tout le courage que Duo avait pu rassembler.

Une question qu'on pourrait qualifier de simple, une question qui prête à confusion, surtout pour deux adolescents de seize ans, qui n'ont d'expérience que leurs armes.

Alors oui, c'était attendrissant.

**Voilà. **

**C'est tout ce que je sais. **

**Je vous sens surpris par cette déclaration. Il avait écrit quelque chose de plus beau, il avait plus à dire ? **

**Oui. **

**Peut-être. **

**Mais c'est la réalité. **

**Parce que vous comprenez bien que enfin, bref, tout ne se passe pas comme dans un conte de fée ! **

**On ne fait jamais ce qu'on avait prévu de faire, on ne dit jamais les bons mots au bon moment, parce qu'on est pas dans un livre. **

**Non, c'est la réalité. **

**Alors, il faut prendre en compte ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu. **

**Donc, il ne lui a jamais dit tout ce qu'il y avait écrit sur cet ordinateur, il a juste hoché la tête et ils ont continué. **

**Leur vie ensemble. **

**Pour moi, c'est la plus belle des déclarations. **

**Heero aurait pu dire tout ce qu'il avait écrit, ils auraient pu parler pendant des heures entières, j'aurais trouvé ça moins beau que leurs hésitations, et la petite question qui ne demandait qu'un oui. **

**Et puis ils avaient tout le temps après, de perfectionner ces mots qu'ils voulaient tant se dire, ils avaient tout le temps, ils avaient toute leur vie. **

**Et aujourd'hui ma maison va être détruite, aujourd'hui et c'est pour ça que je vous raconte ce que je sais. **

**Pourquoi on la détruit ? **

**Et bien, elle est trop vieille, voilà pourquoi ! **

**Et aussi parce qu'ils ont décidé de reconstruire une nouvelle maison. **

**A cet emplacement précis, oui. **

**A l'endroit de leur déclaration. **

**Et moi, moi, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre tranquillement cette pelleteuse. **

**Qu'elle arrive, avec son gros bras, qu'elle détruise mon plancher, mais je ne le débarrasserai pas. **

**Non, je me retrouverai à la cave et qui sait ? **

**Peut être qu'un jour, je verrai arriver devant moi une nouvelle bourrasque de vent qui m'élèvera haut, très haut…**

Et dans un appartement au bord de la mer, à plusieurs kilomètres du chantier de leur nouvelle maison, un colibri, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, veillait sur deux hommes allongés dans un grand lit et blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête du plus jeune sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

-Je voudrais déjà qu'elle soit construite, soupira le premier en dessinant des petits ronds sur le ventre du brun.

-Moi aussi, répondit rêveusement le jeune homme en caressant ses longs cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, en silence, juste pour profiter l'un de l'autre, pour ressentir la chaleur de leurs corps enlacés et savourer ce moment de bonheur qui était devenu leur quotidien.

-Au fait, tu sais quoi ? demanda le garçon aux yeux améthystes en se redressant sur un coude.

Le japonais secoua lentement la tête, et le fixa d'un air curieux, attendant la suite.

-Il paraît que les mads sont sur de nouvelles recherches. C'est Quatre qui me l'a dit, l'autre jour.

-De nouvelles recherches ? s'étonna Heero, en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, enfin, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'ils étudiaient les poussières… J'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu mais Quatre a confirmé. Les poussières !

Le colibri s'envola dans les airs, fuyant les soudains éclats de rire qui venaient le surprendre dans sa douce quiétude.

-On se demande bien ce qu'il leur prend, pour vouloir se reconvertir en femmes de ménages !

**Owari.**

_Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus, la petite poussière a exprimé ce que je voulais dire… En gros, le but de ce one-shot._

_Il est court, je sais…_

_Si vous pouviez laisser un commentaire… Merci._


End file.
